


Отражение звёзд в колодце

by Theonya



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: У ёкаев нет времени, есть только вечность, которую они могут разделить.
Relationships: Kikuri/Yamawaro
Kudos: 1





	Отражение звёзд в колодце

В мире Вечных Сумерек не было ни одного цвета, не запятнанного алым. Брызгами краски из-под детской руки, брызгами крови из-под лезвия убийцы, весь мир был раскрашен во все оттенки алого и только иногда можно было увидеть другие цвета.

Он ни разу не спрашивал, почему же Мичиру выбрала именно поезд в качестве своей пристани, от которой отправляется лодка в Адские глубины, догадывался только, что в поезде можно уйти, уехать, убежать — и не сойти с перрона, остаться в нём, спрятаться от прошлого. Хотя кому, конечно, рассуждать о прошлом.  
В кусочке мира, где была Мичиру, больше не было ничего — только поезд и рельсы, и бесконечное что-то за окном, и звон колокольчика время от времени, и один и тот же вокзал, где они останавливались — низкий деревянный дом в старом стиле, из которого люди, решившиеся на месть и выходили к ней.  
— Почему так?  
А его ли то дело? Его дело — исполнять то, что приказали.  
Мичиру уснула. Ей, наверное, снились папа и мама, и они сжимали её ладони в своих, а она была совсем ребенком — несправедливо обиженная и обвиненная, невинная, ничего не знающая ещё — ни людской ненависти, ни злобы, ни предательства; ни зависти, сжигающей дотла — так же, как и месть — обоих. Она была ребенком, она помнила, как им быть.

Он не был ребенком никогда.  
Все, что ему было доступно — путь, где ты никогда не повзрослеешь, не вырастешь. Он был даже доволен этим путем, потому что теперь он у него был полноценным, а не украдкой, тайком, только когда не видно. Все же он вырос.

За окном были бесконечные деревья, их ветки хлестали прочное стекло, а он поддался порыву, открыв створку. Здесь нет воздуха, здесь нет боли — для таких, как они, но, может быть, здесь есть что-либо ещё? Стук колёсных пар о рельсы, а темп замедлился, деревья расступились, и он увидел реку — бурный поток с зыбким берегом.

— Эй.  
Его будто бы кто-то позвал — едва слышно, тихо, пытаясь не разбудить спящую хозяйку поезда. Или это воображение?  
— Эй, ты, бабник!  
Голосок тихий и очень злой, кажется, через окно на плечо залетел паучок.

— Все ещё злитесь, госпожа?  
Он не повзрослел ни на миг, она, кстати, тоже: все ещё тот маленький ребенок — шумный, большеглазый и с недетскими словами. Ямаваро в некотором смысле знал, что Кикури здесь — не в первый раз ведь открывал окно, но заговорить первым не смог бы, ведь… Кто он? А кто она?  
— Ты ведь разбил мне сердце, как же не злиться?  
— Я не хотел, госпожа.  
— Всё ты врёшь, хотел.  
— Хотел, — пожимает плечами он, кажется, такой равнодушный, как багровая обивка сидений.  
— Бабник! Идиот! Ты не любил меня никогда! — пищит голосок, ввинчиваясь в его нервы. Они все ещё едут по мосту через реку, Мичиру все ещё спит, находясь вместе с родителями.

— С чего ты взяла, госпожа?  
В его жёлтых глазах — отблески вечного заката, небесного пламени, не имеющие глубины, только слабое начертание, переливающееся, будто бензиновые пятна на мокром асфальте в хмурую погоду. Она смотрит осколками звёздной вечности на отголоски сияния, не боясь, что хозяйка вагона проснется, прямо перед ним. Смотрит серьезно и дёргает за рукав:  
— Тогда почему ты ушел, Вару-Вару?  
— Потому что захотел, госпожа.  
— Почему?  
— Хочу увидеть всё, что я могу.  
— И это не из-за неё?  
— С ней я развиваюсь, а Вас я любил.  
— И всё? Это вся причина?

Он замолчал. Он не мог сказать ей, что стать чем-то большим, чем колония грибов, для него гораздо ценнее, чем быть с кем-то, ведь какой бы огромной ни была эта привязанность, какой в ней смысл, если он останется колонией грибов?

Она и не поймёт — сильнейший ёкай, к тому же глаза и уши Хозяина. Недостижимая величина, отражение звёзд в колодце — только нырнешь, и всё разобьётся.  
— И ты больше не любишь меня?!  
Она капризно поставила руки в бока и надула щёки. Игра ли это или Кикури и есть такой непосредственной? Такой инфантильно-обманчивой? Безусловно опасной и настолько же умиляющей? Надоедливой?  
Он улыбнулся:  
— А есть ли разница?  
— Я постараюсь тебя больше не ждать! — обиженно топнула она и выпрыгнула в окно.  
— Я постараюсь стать лучше.

Поезд наконец проехал реку, снова начались деревья, колесная пара застучала резвее, Мичиру проснулась.  
У ёкаев нет времени, есть только вечность, которую они могут разделить.


End file.
